1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a locking device for the transport of containers, in particular, lift-on lift-off containers which, by means of a lifting device, for example, a lift-on lift-off mechanism, can be loaded onto the back of a transport vehicle.
2. The Prior Art
Appropriate bolting down devices for securing lift-on lift-off containers from sliding and tipping during transport on vehicles are known in the art. The bolting down devices encompass, for example, horizontal pins arrayed on the underside of the container which slide into eyes arranged on the vehicle as soon as the container has assumed its intended final position, the in-transit position, on the vehicle. Actuable bolting down elements are also known in the art which consists of pivotable, hook-like flaps aligned in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle about horizontal axes which can overlap the flanges of reinforcement sections, ground guides or similar projections located on the underside of the container thereby securing the container against its lifting up from the loading surface.
Combinations of the device described hereinbefore are also possible in providing a locking device for the transport of a lift-on lift-off container.
Existing systems for securing lift-on lift-off containers during transit have the disadvantage that they are specially adapted for use in connection a lift-on lift-off mechanism already known in the art. In practical operation it may of course turn out that lift-on lift-off containers are not loaded onto or off of transport vehicles by means of a lift-on lift-off mechanism but, rather, by means of another lifting device, for example, an ordinary crane. One could imagine this is the case with railroad cars, truck trailers, watercraft and the like in which instances so-called loading cranes are especially used with which vehicles are frequently equipped in order to facilitate the on- and off-loading of parcel freight.
The locking devices for the transport of containers known in the art actually prevent movement of the containers in a direction perpendicular to the loading surface on which the containers are intended to be positioned or loaded, with the result that a lift-on lift-off container which has been on-loaded with a lift-on lift-off mechanism, for example, cannot be off-loaded by means of another lifting device, a crane.